I Miss You
by Liz Bowen
Summary: E dói, dói mesmo um dia te perder. S/M


**I Miss You...**

Ele acordou e se espreguiço preguiçosamente. Sem vontade de levantar, por ainda ser muito cedo, puxou o cobertor para se tapar novamente, mas sentiu resistência. Olhou para o lado e sorriu. É claro, _ela_ estava ali.

Seus longos cabelos escuros estavam espalhados pelo travesseiro, enquanto ela dormia de bruços, com o rosto virado para ele, a boca entreaberta. Ele tirou delicadamente alguns fios do cabelo dela que estavam lhe cobrindo o rosto, e sorriu mais uma vez. Ela resmungou alguma coisa que ele não entendeu, e virou para o outro lado, ainda dormindo. Ela era linda, mesmo quando não queria.

Eles haviam ido morar juntos há menos de uma semana, e ele ainda não havia se acostumado a acordar todos os dias com ela ao seu lado. Todo dia era uma surpresa. Uma maravilhosa surpresa.

Sirius levantou da cama, e foi ao banheiro. Ficou se olhando no espelho por alguns minutos, antes de decidir que não faria a barba hoje. Ambos estavam de folga no trabalho, e ele sabia o quanto ela adorava roçar o rosto no dele para sentir a leve aspereza. Tomou seu banho demoradamente, como sempre, deixando a água quente correr por seu corpo, e passando a maior parte do tempo com os olhos fechados, curtindo.

Quando voltou para o quarto, apenas com a toalha enrolada na cintura, a cama estava vazia. Caminhou assim pela casa, passando pela sala, para então encontrá-la na cozinha. Ela não havia notado que ele chegara, e continuava brigando com a cafeteira.

- Essas porcarias trouxas nunca funcionam direito. – resmungava, apertando vários botões ao mesmo tempo, e até mesmo batendo com a cafeteira na bancada. – Ah! – gritou quando ele chegou sorrateiro por trás dela, passou seus braços pela sua cintura, e beijou seu pescoço. – Sirius! Assim você ainda me mata de susto! – falou sorridente, virando de frente para ele e o beijando nos lábios. – Hm, vá colocar uma roupa. – disse o soltando e se afastando dele, para voltar sua atenção para a cafeteira.

- Qual é, Lene, você já me viu com menos roupa que isso e eu sei que você gosta. – ele falou malicioso, se esticando por cima dela, mas dessa vez para pegar o fio da cafeteira e a ligar na tomada. Marlene olhou feio para ele quando o aparelho começou a funcionar normalmente, e o empurrou. Sirius riu, deu um beijo demorado na bochecha dela e foi se vestir. Não havia nada que ele não fizesse por ela, e nisso estava incluído se vestir também.

- Agora sim. – ela falou, entrando no quarto deles. Ele virou de frente para ela, e ela passou a fechar os botões da camisa preta dele.

- Eu estou vendo para onde você está olhando Lene. Olha, eu falei que você gostava de mim sem roupas, e que eu não precisava vestir nada. – ele falou a puxando pela cintura, levantando a blusa dela enquanto acariciava suas costas.

- Você é um idiota. – ela falou rindo, para depois ser derrubada na cama e Sirius deitar sobre ela, a beijando com desejo.

* * *

Saíram novamente do quarto quando já era quase hora do almoço, e como costumavam fazer nos domingos, foram almoçar na casa dos Potter.

Lily sempre foi uma boa cozinheira, e mesmo sendo bruxa nunca dispensou os métodos de cozinha trouxa, e Marlene ficava ao lado dela o tempo inteiro, para tentar aprender a usar os eletrodomésticos, mas nunca dava muito certo.

James e Sirius pareciam duas crianças toda vez que se viam, jogavam Quadribol, entravam voando com as vassouras pela casa, o que deixava as duas mulheres enlouquecidas, mais ainda quando derrubavam quadros, vasos e outros móveis pelo caminho, mas tudo isso parecia divertir cada vez mais o pequeno Harry, que balançava os braços e cambaleava até os dois, para andar de vassoura também.

Os domingos eram sempre divertidos, mesmo antes de Marlene ter ido morar com Sirius. Eles quatro faziam isso desde que haviam saído de Hogwarts, como modo de não se afastarem. Remus não ia sempre, por causa de seus problemas, e por estar sempre a procura de algum trabalho. Já Peter ia menos ainda, e nunca explicava direito o que ia fazer para não ir, então acabava sendo sempre os quatro. Cinco agora, contando Harry, que desde que nascera virara o centro das atenções do grupo.

- Crianças são ótimas, não são? – Marlene perguntou, com um sorriso enorme no rosto, quando ela e Sirius terminaram de aparatar em casa. eles haviam passado boa parte da tarde olhando fotos de quando estavam em Hogwarts, e agora já era noite.

- Harry é ótimo, crianças não tanto. – ele falou no mesmo tom que ela, a fazendo revirar os olhos. – É uma droga que amanhã tenhamos que trabalhar de novo. Eu faria de tudo para passar a semana inteira aqui com você. - falou ao pé de seu ouvido, a abraçando por trás como havia feito pela manhã, só que dessa vez ela não o empurrou, e sim acariciou seus braços e jogou a cabeça para trás, esticando o pescoço para que ele o beijasse.

Ainda estavam ali abraçados, dançando como se tivesse alguma música romântica tocando ao fundo, quando ouviram um barulho na lareira. Correram os olhos para ali, e se surpreenderam ao ver a cabeça de Gideon Prewett pairando sem corpo no meio de chamas.

- Desculpe interrompe-los. – ele falou sem jeito, e instantaneamente os dois se soltaram, correram até a lareira e se abaixaram ali, para ouvir o que Prewett tinha para dizer. – Eu sei que hoje é o dia de folga de vocês, mas sinto que devem ser informados. – ele parecia mais sem jeito ainda, como se não soubesse como dizer algo.

- Fale Gideon, está me deixando preocupada! – Marlene falou, já sentindo um frio na espinha.

- Vou ser o mais direto possível então. Os Comensais da Morte invadiram mais uma casa de família bruxa agora mesmo. E bem, eu não os avisaria se não fossem conhecidos de vocês.

- Que família? – ela perguntou, já sentindo o ar faltando em seus pulmões.

- Os McKinnon. – ele falou rapidamente. – Mas já estamos cuidando disso, foram enviados muitos membros da Ordem, e vamos conseguir controlar a situação. Bem, só passei para avisá-los, e estou indo para lá. – e a lareira se apagou.

Sirius a olhou. Marlene não falava nada, e possivelmente não respirava. Ela levantou, começou a andar sem rumo pela sala, e ele a acompanhou. Toda a sua família estava em casa neste final de semana. Seus pais, os dois irmãos com as esposas, e sobrinhos.

- Lene… - ele disse baixo, procurando os olhos dela. Ela não olhava para ele, e não parecia se concentrar em mais nada.

- Eu… eu tenho que ir para lá! – ela falava, andando de um lado para o outro da sala, agora muitas lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto.

- Lene. – Sirius falou tentando se manter calmo. – Vai dar tudo certo, o pessoal da Ordem já foi para lá, e vão cuidar de tudo. – agora ele a segurava pelos ombros o mais firme que podia sem machucá-la, mas parecia que ela nem o estava vendo.

-Você não entende Sirius! É a minha família! Eu não posso simplesmente deixá-los assim! Eu vou para lá agora! – ela berrava num nível de desespero que ele nem imaginava que ela, sempre calma e centrada, pudesse alcançar. – Eu não posso abandoná-los. Você não entende… - ela falava mais para ela do que para ele. Seus lábios tremiam muito, e seus olhos, sempre brilhantes e amigáveis, estavam incrivelmente inchados de tanto chorar.

- Eu vou com você. – ele finalmente falou, pegando um casaco que havia deixado no cabide e o vestindo.

- Não! Eu não quero que você vá! Nunca vou me perdoar se acontecer algo com você. – ela correu até ele, o impedindo de vestir o casaco.

- E como você acha que eu vou me sentir se acontecer algo com você e eu não estiver lá para defendê-la? – Sirius falou tão calmo quanto conseguia, mas seu coração já estava apertado, e sentia um forte nó na garganta. Ele não suportava a idéia de que alguém pudesse arrancar um fio do cabelo dela, quanto mais vê-la numa batalha contra Comensais da Morte.

- Você me conhece Sirius, nada vai acontecer comigo. – ela falou como se fosse lógico, mas ainda havia desespero em seu rosto e voz. Ela tremia dos pés a cabeça, mas era forte o suficiente para se manter em pé, com a cabeça erguida. Não era a toa que havia pertencido a Grifinória. – Por favor, prometa que não vai me seguir. – isso não havia soado como um pedido, e sim uma ordem.

Muita coisa se passava pela cabeça dele. Ele conhecia a casa dos McKinnon, e pensava em várias estratégias de ataque e defesa.

- Prometa. – ela suplicava agora.

- Sim. – ele disse desgostoso, depois de pensar por alguns segundos, os quais pareceram durar uma eternidade.

- Não me siga. – ela disse, puxou seu pescoço e beijou. Não um beijo apaixonado, nem desesperado, apenas intenso, e ele sentiu como se isso fosse um gesto de adeus. – Eu te amo. – ela sussurrou, para então aparatar antes que ele pudesse responder.

Não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer agora. A não ser quebrar sua promessa e ir atrás dela. Ao mesmo tempo em que sentia que deveria ir, algo em sua cabeça ficava dizendo para ele ficar em casa. Ele sabia que era ela em sua mente. Marlene tinha desenvolvido uma espécie de conexão com a mente dele, e de alguma forma podia dizer coisas para ele.

Sirius suspirou cansado. Já havia meia hora que ela partira, e não tinha recebido nenhuma mensagem dela ou da Ordem. Esses ataques não costumavam levar tanto tempo, geralmente não levavam mais do que quinze ou vinte minutos, e todos os membros da Ordem já ficavam sabendo o que havia acontecido. Tentou entrar em contato com a sede, mas nada. Pegou um dos vasos de flores que tinha na sala e o atirou com força contra a parede, fazendo voar milhares de cacos de porcelana para todos os lados.

Tentou se manter calmo, mas nada parecia adiantar. Odiava ficar assim, sem saber das coisas, ainda mais quando Marlene estava envolvida. Se sentia um idiota por ter ficado em casa. Deitou na cama, e passou a pensar em todos os momentos que eles haviam passado juntos, desde a época de Hogwarts, enquanto rezava para que ela aparecesse de volta logo.

* * *

Ele acordou no meio da noite, suando frio e com a respiração falha. Olhou para o seu lado direito e este estava vazio, intocado. Foi até o banheiro e acendeu a luz, vazio. Andou perdidamente até a sala, como se não soubesse onde estava, e novamente acendeu as luzes. Todos os cacos do vaso estavam pelo chão, mas tudo vazio. Espiou pela porta da cozinha, e sobre a bancada estava a cafeteira desconectada da tomada e duas canecas largadas.

Apoiou as costas contra uma das paredes, e foi escorregando devagar até o chão, com as mãos no rosto. Foi então que viu uma coruja parada na janela. Ela o encarava, e quando viu que ele havia olhando de volta, voou até ele, deixou cair uma carta em seus pés, e saiu pela janela novamente.

Ele esticou os olhos, e no momento que leu o envelope entendeu o que havia acontecido. _Ordem da Fênix._ Ninguém recebia cartas da Ordem se não houvesse acontecido nada. Pegou o envelope e o abriu, reconhecendo a letra de Gideon:

"_Eu realmente pedi que ela não entrasse na casa…"_ e não conseguiu ler mais. Afundou o rosto nas mãos, não conseguindo conter as lágrimas de virem.

Ela havia ido para não voltar mais.

* * *

**n/a:** sem muito a comentar. Particularmente eu gostei dessa fic, mas não tinha muita certeza sobre postar, então obrigada _nah s. black_ por aprovar ela, hehe.

Beijos.


End file.
